Fleet Outpost Alpha
Fleet Outpost Alpha is the site of the Fleet revival on the New World. The building of the outpost was mainly carried out by XPeaceChill aka Eagle, with donations from numerous players. Construction ended on approximately December 25th, 2011, though numerous small additions are added frequently. The outpost is primarily fashioned out of two large stone towers with a wooden base as the Lobby. At the top sits a wool Phoenix, one of the Fleet's recognizable symbols. The Courtyard The Courtyard is the outside area of the Outpost. It holds the Fleet project board and "shopping list", a fishing dock, and numerous aesthetics. The Courtyard is accesible to non-Fleet members The Lobby The Lobby is the first indoor area one will encounter upon entering the Outpost. It houses general information about the Fleet, including an example of the''' Fleet Flag, recruitment rules, ranking up', etc. From here one can access four other areas of the Outpost. The Lobby is accessible to non-Fleet members. The Hall of Names The Hall contains the name, status and notes on all 43 Fleet members. It can be accessed via a hole in the '''Lobby' via a ladder. The Hall of Names is accessible to non-Fleet members. Under-Alpha One can get here via a declining staircase in the lobby. This area is mostly donated to Alpha by 4th in command Friend1y. It contains the''' Fleet Mine, Sugar Cane farm, Mob training area, and pine tree farm.' Lodging Tower Accessible via the ladder to the right of one entering the Outpost. One needs the Fleet password to access this tower. This tower contains five floors, four of which are open to Fleet members. These four floors have three rooms each, open to any Fleet member who claims one. At the fifth floor is the' Fleetmaster's Penthouse', locked with his own password, which goes largely unused by the Fleetmaster in actuality. The Lodging Tower connects to the Services Tower through two tunnels located on the 2nd and 4th floors (of this tower). Services Tower The Services Tower contains the meat of the Outpost. It is accessible via the ladder to the left of one entering the Outpost. One needs the Fleet password to access this tower. The first floor is the '''Mini Farm', containing a small amount of harvestable Wheat and Sugar Cane, along with a chest of farming supplies. Also on this floor is the Fleet Donation Dropbox, where one can give/take things as they please.The 2nd floor is The Tavern, hosting a variety of services including free food, weapons, armor, and ammunition. It also has a brewing stand complete with brewing materials. In one corner is a usable jukebox with two discs. On the left wall used to be the Bounty Board, taken down after a dispute over killing. One can access the Lodging Tower from this floor. The third floor is the Lounge, containing only an enchanting station with bookcases and a job bulletin board. Also here is a tunnel to the Lodging Tower. The final floor is the Attic, which currently only has the purpose of going here to access the Roof. The Roof The two roofs of the Outpost can be accessed via either the Attic or the Fleetmaster's Penthouse. The Roof serves as a center of quick transportation: below the roofs are two fountains in the Courtyard. Jumping into these gets one to ground level near instantly, with no harm done. As long as one doesn't miss, of course. Category:The Fleet Category:Building Category:Location Category:New Hancock